


If I were a girl

by lyikisa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyikisa/pseuds/lyikisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Kenma’s opinion having a soulmate has more cons than pros, especially when your soulmate is the one and only Kuroo Tetsurou, the straightest of the straight. He wonders what it would be like if he was born a girl where neither society nor his friends will judge him for having a boy as a soulmate. </p><p>Although, even if he was a girl will Kuroo actually even notice him at all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Transition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and with that he turned to a her

The first time Kenma feels the burning, the sizzling sound of burnt meat was when he was at home playing his games which is very usual for him.

A typical friday night after school.

And then he feels it. Kenma gasp in pain and scrambled his hands to his back where his soulmate name lays.

 ** _Kuroo Tetsurou._** In black Japanese characters drawn elegantly into a small tattoo. The name of his soulmate. In every pair there is only one person who has this tattoo. That meant that only one person would know if they were soulmates or not.

And Kenma is positive that he will never let this little secret slip away. Kuroo will never know and he will make sure of this.

Its already bad enough that they were both men, where society will judge and look down at this.. ordeal. But he is also sure that Kuroo has no feeling for him or whatsoever, that he is straight as a pole, no bends.. nothing.

He wobbles to the bathroom and quickly strips of his shirt.The normally black characters were red, like lava.

It hurts so bad, and he screams into his hand to avoid making a ruckus.

It lasted for about an hour tops, thank goodness.

He researched it later, and apparently its when your other half is disloyal, when one other half seeks pleasure from someone who isn’t their true soulmate brings pain and misfortune to the other.

“I-I have to get use to this don`t I?” Kenma spoke to himself.

…

Two hours later he recieves a couple texts from the one and only Kuroo. And by couple he means 124 messages.

 **Kuroo:** KENmmmaaaAAAAA

 **Kuroo:** Guess who found their soulmate??

 **Kuroo:** I DIDDDD!!!!

 **Kuroo:** Her name is Hiyori and god she is so cute I’m so lucky to have her.

 **Kuroo:** She is blonde, short bangs, brown eyes and she’s slightly shorter than you.

 **Kuroo:** She’s in the girl volleyball team as setter and she got my name on her forearm!!! ITS SO CUTE!

Kenma should be happy for him, but he feels so.. empty.

* * *

 

“Yo! Kenma!”

Kenma internally tensed. He kept his eyes glued to his console and refused to acknowledge the older teen. But he guess that its just a normal reaction to his calling.

And as Kuroo place his hand on Kenma's back he flinched and squealed.

 _That_ , surprised Kuroo. He widened his eyes and chuckled.

“Cute.” He spoke and ruffled his blond hair.

Kenma scoffed and pushed his hand away, hiding his faint blush forming on his pale cheeks.

“So? How was your weekend?” Kuroo asked as he watch Kenma fiddle with his console, successfully beating the boss and proceeded to the next level. “.. fine, yours?” He knew the answer but Kuroo doesn't need to know that.

Kuroo looked away and rubbed his neck sheepishly. He coughed and turned back at Kenma. “It was.. memorable.” Kuroo started “Hiyori and I went on a date and I invited her over and.. .”Kenma bit his lip and looked down.

“Say no more, I do _not_ want to know.” Kenma mumbled, emphasising on `not`.

Kuroo grinned and continued their way to school.

* * *

 

He sees Hiyori during a practice match standing at the audience waving eagerly at her _precious soulmate._

“I guess she is a perfect representation of a ’ _fake ass bitch_ ’” Kenma thought in his head.

Why?

Well first, Kuroo is not her soulmate (um obviously?), her tattoo looks nothing like his own on his back. Just maybe waterproof eyeliner that looks like its gonna smudge at any moment.

second, she is not a setter in her volleyball team, heck she isn’t even a regular.

Why is she doing this?

“Kuroo! Your spike was so good! Teach me how to do that will you?” She shrieked like a banshee (okay not really but thats what Kenma wanted her to do). Kuroo did his side smirk, with teeth and all.

He feels like puking.

“Hey.. Kenma are you okay?” Yaku wondered as he placed his hand on Kenma’s shoulder.

“Im fine.” Kenma responded lying through his teeth. Yaku raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted when suddenly the floor started shaking, the lights were flickering on and off.

“What the fuck is going on??” Tora shouted

“Earthquake! Take cover!!”

and then darkness.

.

.

.

Ok no, it wasn’t an earthquake.

The lights turned on again, despite a few damages to the tables and chairs, everything was back to normal. not.

“YAKU-SAN Y-YOU.. YOU” Lev stuttered.

Everyone whipped their head towards their fellow libero.

“What??” Yaku questioned, sounding very annoyed.

“L-Look down.” Kuroo muttered with shock laced in his tone, Hiyori giggling behind him.

Tora grinned, “ADORABLE!!”

“YAKU-SAN YOU ARE A GIRL?” Lev spoke much louder than necessary.

and with that, a scream that sounds so much like Yaku echoed through the gymnasium.

.

.

.

With everyone focused on their “mother” they didn’t notice the frantic Kenma running home.

 

* * *

 

This, changed apparently affected not only to Kenma or Yaku but the entire world. Thankfully spring break has just begun and he wouldn’t have to make any social interaction with anyone yet.. or so he thought.

Summer Training Camp with Karasuno High and Fukurōdani Academy.

_oh joy_

The last time he saw Kuroo (or anybody really) was that day he was dropped into a new and totally different body. 

Allegedly, he isn’t the only one. 

Karasuno from what he heard from Shoyo was that half of his team turned into girls, and with the Spring High-Tokyo Representative Playoffs around the corner they couldn’t afford to lose their players to the girl volleyball team. 

Thus the tweak of rules in the tournament, or heck the world. 

Boys schools, Girl schools? Nope, the couldn’t be called that no longer. Thus the change in gender roles. 

No one except hi- her parents are known to this transition, Kuroo himself seems oblivious to this fact. 

 **Kuroo:** Kenma! lmao Tsukki is a girl!! ໒( , ⊙ – ⊙ , )/ 

 **Kuroo:** *photo attached*

 **Kuroo:** so is Akaashi! Pretty af 

 **Kuroo:** Bokuto is so whipped i swear they r soulm8 bruh. 

 **Kuroo:** Hiyori is acting pretty pissed too. idk y???? 

This was the first time Kuroo actually texted Kenma since the last time Kenma actually saw him. ( Kenma felt a total of 16 more soulmate burns in this time frame )

Contrary to popular belief, Kuroo doesn’t really talk to him as often as others think. Kuroo has.. his own circle of friends now, and Kenma is not one of them anymore. Only interaction between them is probably only during volleyball or walking home and all. 

or special occasions ~~(such as the knowledge of finding his soulmate)~~

So naturally he is surprised to hear from Kuroo. Kenma first looked at the picture and indeed, Tsukishima Karasuno’s blocker was a female. 

Still tall from what Kenma can see in the picture with  ~~his~~ her pale hair down in a long thin braid, signature black framed glasses with her eyes glaring murderously at Kuroo who probably took the photo without her permission. Behind the two was Bokuto and Akaashi, with of course Bokuto grinning stupidly like a fool in love ( which probably is the case) at Akaashi. 

Akaashi, she has a smaller figure and probably an few centimeters shorter, with wavy brown hair reaching slightly past her shoulders. She was always unrealistically gorgeous as a boy so it was only normal for her to be like this as a girl. 

Which made Kenma wonder, why hasn’t Bokuto notice her as a guy either? 

Just as Kenma was about to reply him he received another message. 

 **Kuroo:** so.. Hiyori is jealous that im hanging out with Tsukishima and Akaashi?

 **Kuroo:** Like wtf? I can’t even hang out with my friends now?

 **Kuroo:** ghjskdn 

 **Kenma:** what

 **Kuroo:** oh my god. she freaking slapped tsukki ;( 

 **Kuroo:** okay, i gtg im going to have a fucking talk with her. I’ll see you tmr for camp. 

 **Kenma:** yeah.

.. and twenty minutes later Kenma feels the soulmate burn again. 

fucking dammit. 

 

* * *

**Kenma:** Hey, Kuro? What did coach say about Yaku? 

 **Kuroo:** Um it doesn’t really matter and we can’t afford to our libero and since many other teams suffered the same problem.. we just let it slide? idk exactly but coach didn’t seem fazed. 

 **Kenma** : Does Yaku need to transfer to the girls volleyball team? 

 **Kuroo:** Nope :D Thank god. 

 

* * *

Kenma was on full-on panic mode. 

“Are you okay Kenma?” Kenma’s mom asked her with concern “Don’t worry everything is going to be fine!” 

_i wish_

Kenma feels a small sting on her soulmate mark and darted his eyes up into the window where she can see Fukurōdani and Nekoma gathered outside the entrance with their duffle bag and all. She can also see Kuroo and Hiyori sharing their _goodbyes_.

“Oh god you guys are meeting in three days.” Kenma muttered 

“Did you say something?” 

“No, see you in three days.” 

She looked at Kenma all confused “o-okay? Bye honey!” 

And with that, Kenma stepped out of the car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So heres chapter 1, sorry if i don’t write that well but I got this au in my head for so long I have to get it out of my head. Also Im not really sure about somethings so if I got something wrong please do tell me! (on a side note, I have NOTHING against gay ships, I myself ship a couple so please do not take me as homophobic for making a gay ship straight, I just want to see precious Kenma as a girl cause ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ kawaii if you know what I mean)
> 
> (ps this chapter are basically a copy paste from my tumblr blog @lyikisa)


	2. And Everyone Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo is oblivious.

 

Any normal and sane person would just simply walk to the gathering point. 

But Kenma? 

Crawled and jump into hidden places like the inner cat she is. 

She sees Kuroo and his friends of at the edge of the stairs while the rest of the three schools loitered at the entrance of the gymnasium. 

"Yeah sorry about yesterday Tsukki." Kuroo apologised with a small frown on his lips as he stared lazely at her. **_(AN: small reminder Tsukki is a girl too!! :0)_** Tsukishima huffed and rolled her eyes as she combed her braid with her fingers and nodded faintly. 

"I forgive you, but you can't stop me if a bitchslap her the next time I find her on my line of vision." Tsukishima spoke with venom laced in her tone. She did not even bat an eye and said it so casually like putting salt on soup. Kuroo chuckled weakly and smirked, "Then I better not let you guys meet again." Tsukishima darted her gold eyes under her spectacles as if she sensed impending danger. "Chill bro I won't!" She made a sound of distaste and annoyance. 

"But hey she isn't that bad is she?' Kuroo said accentuating 'that' and attempting to defend the 'man stealer' (in Kenma's perspective, she has the right to call her that) 

"To be honest you have the worst soulmate in history of soulmates." Bokuto voiced out. "I mean she said Akaashi was _ugly_ like excuse me?? Have you seen her yet?" 

"Bokuto-san you are more offended by that comment than I am." 

"Well of course AgAHSsheeeee." Kenma is pretty sure that is how Bokuto actually pronounces his setters name. 

Its amusing. 

"You know what, why am I so scared that ~~Kuroo~~ people will see me? People never really looks at me anyways" Kenma mumbled to herself as she got up from the bushes (her new favourite hiding spot) Kenma whipped out her PSB from her jacket pocket and slowly walked over to the Nekoma group. 

The people gathering were split into three. As if there was an invisible border between the three schools. 

In Kuroo's friend group, the border was non-existent and he liked that about his group but Kenma knew she was never gonna fit in. As a girl or a boy. They were popular, outgoing and everything that she was not. 

Kenma faced her head down and let her blond locks act as a curtain, sheltering her from reality with only her and her game. 

"KENMA!! DID YOU GROW YOUR HAIR IT LOOKS GOOD!" Kenma's head shot up and she jumped a little in shock. She did that cute thing where she keeps her hands up to her face as if she was attempting to protect herself from anything thrown at her head (Kuroo has something to do about that from all that accidental volleyballs spiked to his head during their childhood he apologised but the habit stuck to ~~him~~ her) 

And of course with her face exposed the whole Nekoma team stood stock still. 

"..kenma?" Lev questioned with confusion etched in his voice. 

"IM NOT ALONE!!" Yaku squealed and pounced at small Kenma, giving her a bone crushing hug as they landed with a thud on the ground.

"Yaku, I can't breathe." Kenma winced a little.

"Awesome! Kenma you are so pretty and cute!!" Inouka exclaimed as he stroked her long hair (which made Kenma shudder) 

Taketora turned around and raised both his hands in the air "HA YOU SEE TANAKA?? WE HAVE TWO BEAUTIES IN OUR TEAM!"

"YOU WANT TO FIGHT SHITTY BOY? WE HAVE HAVE FIVE!" 

Kenma wants to bury herself into the ground and hide there until she is all bones. It was so uncomfortable, she felt all the stares digging into her back like knifes. 

She keeps her eyes on her game, fingers expertly pressing buttons and combos.

"Kenma!" 

"Ah, Shouyou."

Her curly hair barely passed her shoulders and had them in two lopsided ponytails.

"Turns out now that I grew taller!! I AM NOW 164.2 CM WOOO!!" She chattered jumping up and down. 

Kenma cocked an eyebrow, "That's not fair, I shrank by 0.7 cm." 

Hinata muffled his laugh with his hands. 

".. shut up." 

She giggled and plopped down on the grass next to Kenma. 

"So what was Kuroo's reaction?" 

"I don't think he knows yet." 

Hinata made a incredulous face. 

"What are you talking about? Is he that blind? Well I get it,he already has half his vision blocked.. hehe get it?" She took her hair and blocked her right eye attempting to imitate Kuroo one-of-a-kind uncontrollable bedhead.

"He hasn't noticed me yet, he is still with his friends." Kenma mumbled, putting her frustrations into her PSB. "It is like when I dyed my hair, he didn't notice until someone pointed it out but I guess that is not bad since I didn't actually wanted to be noticed."  With every word she got quieter and quieter, almost like she was doubting herself as she spoke. Hinata looked over at Kuroo at the end of the staircase. "Aren't you worried that Kuroo will never notice you as.. you know?" Hinata wondered with her eyebrows knitted in confusion. 

"I am fine with it, he deserves to be happy and he can't do that with me anchoring him down." 

Hinata gasped in shock and pushed Kenma roughly into the ground. 

"DON'T SAY THAT!"

Kenma got up and dusted her lap with a pitch of annoyance. "Why not? He has his own friends anyways." she spoke so softly that Shoyo missed it. 

Kenma has never seen another boy with a male soulmate until she met hinata. And because of that, they instantly clicked. Shoyo was the only one who knew who her soulmate was, not her mom, dad or anyone. (actually Kenma feels that her mother found out but she didn't say anything much) Shoyo told her that half hi- her friends in karasuno had male soulmates and _that_ surprised her.

"How are you and Kageyama?" 

and instantly Hinata's eyes begun to shine at the mention of her soulmate. 

The inked japanese characters "影山飛雄" (Kageyama Tobio) on her wrist glistening in the sun. 

* * *

 

"Tsk" Nekomata sensei grumbled "Where is that no good captain." 

The first match versus Karasuno and Nekoma is about to start and Kuroo is still not here. Tsukishima appears to be missing too. 

"KENMA!" Nekomata sensai pointed at her abruptly, shocking Kenma as she jumped up a bit. "Go find Kuroo, we need him here in two minutes." 

"Y-Yes." Kenma passed the volleyball she was holding to Yaku and walked out of gym 1 "Ah K-Kenma! Can you call Tsukishima too? She's probably with Kuroo and the others" Daichi called as she began to step out. Kenma made a nod and walked over to gym 3 which she had a hunch they were in. 

and of course they were in there, hearing the sounds of laughing and loud 'bangs' of volleyballs spiked to the ground. 

 

Kenma popped her head in and coughed to grab their attention.

 

"Kuro, Coach is calling you, the match is about to start soon." 

 

* * *

 

 

Kuroo grinned as he blocked Bokuto's spikes, letting the ball rebound and hit Bokuto and Akaashi's side of the court. 

"DAMN IT!" Bokuto cried out and falls to the ground dramatically. Tsukki snorted, "You should have just joined the Drama club." 

"I tried to but they didn't accept me because I was overly dramatic." 

"Wait what." 

"I'm joking."  

Akaashi bent down to take another ball and opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted with a small cough. 

The four turned curiously to the source to the noise. 

"Kuro, Coach is calling you, the match is about to start soon." A girl spoke in a small deep yet petite voice. She was fiddling with the ends of her sleeves but still had her eyes confidently on Kuroo. She had long light blonde hair that reached past her narrow shoulders with obvious brown-black roots. She had almost pale white skin that any Japanese women would die for ( though still was slightly tan to prove how healthy she was ) and small red lips.

She was living proof of absolute beauty. 

She was slender, and was of average height ( but compared to volleyball players she fell at the slightly shorter side but that makes her cuter) She was clad in a a black shirt and a ..a Nekoma jacket??

Why hasn't Kuroo seen her before? Although she does seem familiar, Kuroo would remember someone as pretty as her. Was she a new manager that no one told him about? 

.. and how the fuck does she know his name? 

Before Kuroo can open his mouth to speak she spoke again, but this time she was facing at Tsukki. 

"Ano, your captain told me to get you too." She mumbled and after making brief eye contact with Tsukishima, she looked back on the floor. She muttered a quick goodbye and left in a jiffy. 

Tsukishima nodded and picked up the stray volleyballs on the ground and tossed them into the basket. "You didn't tell me that Kenma was a girl too." Akaashi spoke to Kuroo after the girl left. Bokuto's eyes widened and he whipped his head to gap at Akaashi.

"That was Kenma?" 

Akaashi nodded as her eyes narrow.  "You mean it wasn't obvious?" 

Kuroo.exe has stopped working. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :3 
> 
> also i just put chapter one and two together since they look pretty short here (i swear tumblr made them look so long okay not really but bleh) School is finally over and I think i can be more consistent in posting new chapters :0 wooo expect chapter 3 soon where u can read the full description of kenma (yass) ! bye!


End file.
